Most Unusual
by Fin-eleven
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy always thought of himself as a decent bloke, too bad some people just don't agree with him. Rose Weasley has always been a perfect daddy's girl, too bad some rules are just meant to be broken. Read to discover how the two of them will deal with a relationship that is only... most unusual. Companion to my fic Just the Usual. Rated T
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, the Harry Potter universe belongs to J.K.R.**

This is just a thing I had started writing some months ago and that I felt was good enough to be published. This story is going to be a companion to my other story **Just the usual**, but it's not necessary to read them together.

PROLOGUE

Scorpius Malfoy stared worriedly out of the window in an empty compartment of the Hogwarts Express that _kept_ being empty.

It looked like he wasn't going to make any friends on the train.

Not that he had much hope to begin with.

Scorpius thought of himself as a pretty decent bloke, unfortunately half of the wizarding world didn't agree with him.

Many people still thought he should bear responsibility for his family's mistakes.

He thought they should all take a hike and pull those broomsticks out of their arses.

How could he be responsible for something that happened before his birth? He couldn't! that's what he decided, just like the Potter-Weasley kids could not take the merit of their parents feats.

In the end, he and the Potter-Weasley brats were the same, he just got the crappier side of fame, that was why he was probably too coarse and mature for an eleven-year-old boy.

One could not be called the devil's spawn and expect to be oblivious to all the shit that happened around the world.

When suddenly the door of the compartment burst open and a scrawny looking kid peered inside, Scorpius almost cried out from relief.

That was before he took a good look at him and noticed that he had to be the younger Potter boy.

Scorpius instinctively sat straighter and gathered himself for an assault. But it never came.

"Are these seats free?"

Scorpius looked at the boy with disbelief. He wanted to sit with him?!

His surprise not withstanding he answered – his mother had raised him to be a polite young man, after all.

"Well, yes, as you can see."

"Good." And with a grunt the kid dragged his trunk inside and sprawled on the seat. "I'm Al, by the way. Albus Potter." Scorpius took the hand he offered and shaking it, introduced himself.

"I'm Scorpius Malfoy."

For a second they both froze.

Scorpius thought with a great deal of certainty that Potter was going to retrieve his hands with something akin to disgust, but instead he shook his head and laughed.

"Sweet. So at least I don't need to explain to you that I'm nothing special and have no plans of greatness."

"You're preaching to the choir, mate." Scorpius said, amused.

He wasn't sure of the property of a Malfoy calling a Potter mate, but he shrugged that concern off.

Bloody semantics.

"I take it you have no plans for great evil deeds or world domination?" Potter was grinning and obviously baiting him. He decided to roll with it.

"Nope, leave that to the Muggles."

"Whew, you really took a load off my mind."

Before he could reply, a group of students passed their compartment by and as soon as they saw its occupants, gasps and comments were flying everywhere.

Potter crossed his arms and fumed.

Scorpius, having learnt that the best defence was pretending not to notice, suddenly got very interested in his shoelaces.

When the storm passed Potter growled "That is so annoying. It's like they expect me to grow wings and fly any minute!"

Scorpius shrugged "Ignore them, they'll get over it. Eventually." He added with a grimace.

"Really?" asked Potter with an understanding in his eyes that set Scorpius on edge.

He better not be pitying him!

"No. They're gonna ogle and whisper and start rumors from every little thing." He snarled disgusted.

Potter sighed and looked out of the window.

Only a few seconds later he perked up and asked "So, you know which House you'll be going into?"

Scorpius laughed humourlessly "My whole family has been in Slytherin. Who am I to go against tradition?"

"My brother told me I could be in Slytherin." Potter pulled a face the grinned again "But I guess it wouldn't be so bad if we ended up in the same House."

Scorpius realized with a sinking feeling that that was probably one of the nicest thing somebody had said to him.

He laughed again "A Potter in Slytherin, now, that's never gonna happen."

"Just like a Malfoy in Gryffindor, I'd wager."

They both laughed, even though they both realized that it was indeed a sad thing for a friendship to be doomed before it even started.

…

Later that evening Scorpius was not surprised when Potter got swiftly sorted into Gryffindor.

Really, was there any doubt?

The Gryffindor table cheered as if they'd won the House Cup and he could see his almost-friend being clapped on the back as he found a seat.

But as soon as McGonagall called "Malfoy, Scorpius." with that croaking voice of hers, he could feel everybody's attention being fixed on him.

He reached the Sorting Hat, and waited for the axe to fall.

_Hmmmm….what to do with you? Hmmm… extremely difficult. I wonder where you'd do well._

"_So I'm going into Slytherin?" _Scorpius thought resigned.

_Hmmmmm…_

"_Hurry up, you hat! I don't' have the time of day!" _he lashed out impatiently, hearing the first whispers starting all around him.

_Watch it, brat! Really youngsters nowadays… I haven't had a challenge in years, let me savour this!_

_Quite proud, I see, not too bad a brain, also loyal to the family… hmmm, you've got some guts, yes? I dare say you'd do very well in…_

"Gryffindor!"

The whole Great Hall shushed.

_Merlin help me._

There were no cheers, not even one of the students clapped, the bravest ones only ventured to whisper

"A Malfoy. In Gryffindor."

"The Sorting Hat has gone mad."

"Poor boy, he's gonna have a rude awakening."

When he sat down at the table, finally relieving his trembling legs, he had the distinct impression that his House mates wriggled away from him.

He sighed and stared at his hands in his lap.

"Well, that was unexpected! But I'm kinda happy that we're in the same House." He looked up to find Albus Potter grinning at him.

"Ah, shut up, Potter. You know how long is it gonna take me to live this down?" but he was smiling.

Sooo, this is the prologue. Next chapter is gonna be form Rose's prospective, and the actual start of the story. Can't wait to hear what you think about it. Review pleaaaaaassssssseeeeeee!


	2. Chapter 2 Most unusual

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Anything you recognize belongs to J.K.R.**

It was in the early spring of her first year at Hogwarts that Rose Weasley understood that her best friend Al had become best friends with the Slytherin in Gryffindor clothing, also known by the name of Scorpius Malfoy.

At first their friendship hadn't really bothered her, she and Al still managed to meet during the day and Malfoy had the sense to stay away from both her and her cousins, probably fearing Merlin-knows which reactions, but then at Al's insistence, where he went Malfoy followed.

Everywhere.

It was not that Rose had something against Malfoy personally, it was more like she had promised to not have anything to do with him, and Rose Weasley did not go back on her word.

Plus her daddy's heart would break. And deny it as she would, she indeed _was_ a daddy's girl.

But he was stealing her best friend!

And _that_ called for serious countermeasures.

That was why one fine evening in May she walked into the library like a girl on a mission.

She was going to get back her best friend, and Scorpius Malfoy was not going to stop her.

She found them sitting at a table, elbow-deep into books and parchment, probably trying to make sense of some bit of knowledge that she had already successfully learned.

Well, she was her mother's daughter, after all.

When she got close enough she heard Malfoy saying: "Father is still repeating I should find creative ways of making up for the shame of ending up in Gryffindor. Mother instead glares at him and tells me that he's jesting. Even corresponding is such a pain" Malfoy groaned "Just when will this fade into the halls of distant memory?"

Al shrugged then spotted her and grinned "Hey Rose, come help us with History of Magic!"

Rose sat beside her cousin and looked over at his essay "You haven't even started!"

Al shrugged "Scorpius was complaining about his infamous sorting. Nobody in giving him a rest about it yet." He added displeased.

Malfoy growled "I'm reaching the end of my patience! Next one who makes a snide remark will end up in the infirmary."

"You sure sound confident" Rose chided "For a Slytherin in Gryffindor clothing. That is."

"Rose!" Al wailed.

"I'm not the one who asked to be put in Gryffindor, Weasley." Malfoy replied steadily.

"That's just as well, since nobody wants you there." Rose knew she was being just a tid-bit too mean but it was war.

Al held his head in his hands.

Malfoy smirked "Weren't you supposed not to talk to me, Weasley? Daddy dearest will be upset if he hears about this."

Rose blushed her notorious Weasley blush.

Then she put two and two together and glared daggers at Al "You told him!"

Oh the betrayal! Oh the shame!

"Well, I somehow had to explain to him why you'd ignore him no matter what!" Al pleaded.

Rose shot up and walked away.

Ignoring both Al's apologies and Malfoy's laughter.

Scorpius watched Weasley's retreating back and wondered what had gotten into her.

She was probably the only Gryffindor who had systematically ignored him all year long, and he had found it somewhat refreshing - Merlin help him, he had sunk so low - since that also meant she didn't go out of her way to make fun of him.

He wasn't sure he liked this new development.

Scratch that, he did not like this new development. Not at all.

Because an angry Weasley meant a mob of angry Weasley-Potter cousins and he wasn't sure he could deal with that.

He had enough on his plate at the moment.

He just hoped he would outgrow and out-hex his bullies soon. Either that or disappear into the tapestries.

He looked at Al's contrite face and sighed "I'm sorry to have blurted that out." He wasn't really sorry for defending himself, but he figured that Al at least deserved an apology for all the shit he was going to take from his cousin.

Of course, Al was the only person he would ever apologize to.

Weasley had had that coming.

"Don't even worry about it. She had that coming. Really, sometimes my family is so thick it amazes me!" Al banged his head on the table, while his shoulders slumped.

"They'll get over it eventually." Scorpius tried to smile. His attempt got stuck between a scowl and a sneer.

"You're saying that an awful lot lately."

"I plan to start believing it soon." But even he had doubts.

Doubts that didn't disappear the next year.

Neither the next.

Nor the next.

AN: Yes, it is slow, yes, it is boring. Yes, I am so sorry, but I don't buy those stories where there are instant love-hate relationships, people have to interact before they develop particular feelings for each other, don't they? And again I'm sorry for this touchy author note, I hope it wasn't too annoying.


	3. Chapter 3 Most vicious

Ch 2 Most vicious.

Scorpius was almost amazed to have reached fourth year relatively unscathed.

He was even more amazed when he managed to outgrow his bullies.

At that point who didn't respect him, feared him: he was at the top of his class, had a sharp tongue and he could use both that or his wand to strip the hide of those who dared cross him.

He could easily say his life was indeed rosy. Finally. Forgotten were his dreams of fading into the tapestries, he could walk the hallways with his head held high and not fear hexes being cast at his back.

Girls had even stopped giving him the evil eye and actually started checking him out.

Well, all except one.

While his life at Hogwarts became easier, Rose Weasley become more vicious.

"I'm giving back your essays today, I'm not surprised that only two students managed to get decent marks, as for the others, well, I expect you to work harder." McGonagall looked at the fourth year Gryffindor and Hufflepuff students from behind her square glasses, almost daring them to utter some excuse.

A deep silence filled the classroom.

Scorpius yawned. Seriously, McGonagall should just give up and admit that the only ones with more than half a brain in that class were he and Weasley, the competitive little thing.

And Al probably, who had a full-fledged brain but was content not using it too much.

Either that, or the old bat should consider retirement. Two wizarding wars took their toll on a person.

"That is _so_ rude, Malfoy!" Weasley hissed outraged.

Ops, apparently he'd said the last bit out loud.

And did he mention that he and Weasley always ended up sitting together?

Such a lovely prospect, arguing with her every single day. The only good thing was that her family had stopped hunting him down every time he spoke with her.

"Seriously Weasley, my life was so much easier when you didn't talk to me. Why don't you revert back to that time?"

Weasley sucked in a breath and he could already hear the cogs in her mind turning to present him with a long and detailed lecture. He sighed, really what had he done to deserve this?

"You arrogant, insufferable git, you are talking about one of the most respected and esteemed teachers in this whole school, not to mention the whole wizarding community! How could you suggest retirement?"

"My only point is that she's almost as ancient as the school itself, and as you said Weasley, as such _valued member_ of the wizarding community maybe she deserves some rest." Damn, he was so good at turning tables, he almost felt the need to pat himself on the back.

Weasley narrowed her eyes, ohhh, he was looking forward to seeing how she would dig herself out of that hole.

"Well, of course, but still that doesn't mean-"

"Mr Malfoy, Miss Weasley, as much as I appreciate you concern over my wellbeing, I believe this is the middle of class and you have yet to reach a high enough level in my subject to completely _disregard_ my lessons. Five points from Gryffindor each." McGonagall paused for a second while her lips thinned even more, then gave them the finishing blow "And since you seem so informed on the _ancientness_ of the school, Mr Malfoy, you will also help our caretaker clean the dungeons tonight. Of course, Miss Weasley will help you."

Well hell, he'd probably deserved that, hadn't he?

"I can't believe it! Detention! You got me detention!" Weasley wailed with her eyes wide and disbelieving.

Scorpius shrugged "Well, I wasn't the one to start the argument now, was I?"

Weasley growled and fixed her attention on her book and on the lesson, ignoring him.

Scorpius narrowed his eyes, that was so childish! Fine! See if next time he'd be the reasonable one!

At the end of the lesson, Weasley gathered her stuff and stomped away, while Scorpius rolled his eyes, where was she escaping to? They had all the lessons together. Plus all their meals, not to mention the common room.

Al reached him and howled with laughter "Seriously, that was probably the funnies argument you've had up until now!" he wiped tears with his sleeve "No wonder McGonagall was so pissed. Oh and I am so looking forward to Aunt Hermione's reaction when she discovers that Rose got detention!"

Scorpius felt a little twinge of guilt "Is she going to be upset? Your Aunt Hermione, I mean."

Al laughed harder all the way to the Herbology greenhouse "No, not really. But I sure bet she's going to be surprised." Midway through the courtyard, Al shouted to his brother James and his cousin Fred, who were making their way to Potions "Hey, you suckers are going to pay up! A galleon each! Rose got detention today!"

James almost tripped over his jaw "Our own Rosie-Posie? Soon to be prefect extraordinaire? Our only hope for redemption?" and that was James, ever sober and composed.

Fred just narrowed his eyes "Are you sure this isn't just an enormous pile of dung? Where's proof?"

Scorpius wasn't really surprised that any one of them would bet on their cousins, after knowing them for years, he'd be surprised if they didn't, so knowing the drill of the Potter-Weasleys' bets he intervened "I'm proof enough. I got detention with her." And proceeded to explain the whole thing.

Fred and James laughed hysterically until they had to sit on the ground, James managed to wheeze first "Malfoy, if I didn't fear getting another howler form my mother I'd spread this over the whole school, it's so damn funny."

"Fred, Potter! What are you doing still in the middle of the courtyard? You know that pompous prat of Professor Slughorn gets snippy in fifth year! Do you _want _to get detention?"

James turned to face Minerva Hill who was walking, or better, running, to reach Potions class on time.

"Thanks for the warning Hill. But you see we are in the middle of a bit of a family crisis. Rose got detention." He grinned when his fellow Gryffindor fifth year stopped dead in her tracks.

"Rose? Your cousin Rose? The one who could compete for the title of most well behaved student in Hogwarts?"

"Yeah, I'm thinking of throwing a party in honour of her following the family tradition" Hill looked between them and the corridor leading to the Potions classroom, apparently making up her mind, she walked over to them, took both Fred and James by their arms and dragged them to class saying "I want details."

Scorpius looked at Al, dumbfounded but his friend just shrugged and started to make his way to the greenhouse whistling.

Scorpius shook his head, really he didn't get how that brood and their friends thought. He probably never would.

Rose was so ashamed of herself!

She had gotten detention! _Detention! _Gone were the promises of behaving well, of getting prefect in fifth year, and Head girl in seventh year, everything was gone! All because she could not bear not to argue with Scorpius Damn Malfoy!

Rose took a deep breath and forced herself to climb back down from her panicked state.

It was just a detention, gotten in good faith for defending Headmistress McGonagall. It could be overlooked. It would not get her down.

She stared sullenly at her mashed potatoes and sighed. She was dreading the moment she would have to get up and reach the dungeons to start detention.

Most of all because she was going to meet _him!_

Rose was a reasonable girl, she prided herself on not being an impulsive, mayhem-causing Weasley, but apparently there was quite a bit of her Father's temper in her and Malfoy seemed very good at pushing the right buttons.

She sighed again miserably. Why couldn't she just ignore the bloke, uh? Was it fate's twisted sense of humor that kept throwing her with him?

She looked at her watch and got up slowly to reach the dungeons for detention, the whole lot of her friends and cousins looked at her worriedly but said nothing, she steeled herself, it was no use crying once the potion was spilt.

She was halfway from her stinking destination when somebody called her from behind, she turned to find Steve Corner jogging to catch up to her.

Steve Corner, was a Revenclaw in her year, a nice enough guy, but Rose had to admit she found him a bit boring. He was one of those very intelligent people who sorely lacked a sense of humor. The best compliment Rose could come up with was that he reminded her a bit of her Uncle Percy, if that could be considered a good thing.

She smiled lightly in greeting, relieved to have and excuse to delay the inevitable.

"I heard about your detention Rose, are you alright?"

Rose blinked, how had the news travelled so fast?

"It was nothing spectacular, Steve, don't worry. Let's look at the bright side, I got to drag Malfoy down with me!" she said jokingly, knowing that her rivalry with her housemate was the stuff of legend all around the school.

He frowned "I'm not even surprised by his involvement. Really Rose, maybe you should stay away from him." One side of his mouth kicked up in a rare half smile "But that's not why I'm here, I wanted to ask you if you'd like to-"

"Sorry, no can do mate. Weasley and I seem to have a date already planned for this evening." Said a mocking voice from behind Steve.

Rose bristled "Not even in your wildest dreams, Malfoy."

But he just laughed, his grey eyes never leaving Steve, almost burning a hole in his head, he walked up to them, no, maybe the correct term would be strolled, and snaked an arm around Rose's waist dragging her with him.

Steve looked at them wide-eyed, and started sputtering "Malfoy, this is a shameful conduct! Take your hands off her!"

Malfoy laughed again "Seriously, Corner, don't get your knickers into such a twist. Weasley is just as capable of hexing my arm off if she feels like it, plus you can ask her out tomorrow. No biggie." Then throwing a sly smirk over his shoulder he added "If she wants you to, that is."

Steve blushed to the tip of his ears, it was difficult to say if in anger or embarrassment and stormed off, Rose watched him go not really regretting this new development. She was amazed by her own composure.

But alas, there were some things to be put to right.

She poked Malfoy's arm with her wand "I'm going to burn it if you don't let go." He retrieved his arm immediately, surprising her.

"Alright Weasley, don't get your knickers into a twist too. If you want Corner to ask you out you just have to greet him tomorrow morning and he'll be ready to eat from your hand."

"Who said I wanted him to?"

Malfoy whipped his head to look at her so fast his hair slapped against his forehead "Really, isn't he your type? All straight-laced and prudish and… _boring_?"

Rose decided that it wasn't worth getting upset over, she laughed instead "That comment of his about you really got under your skin, didn't it?" she was becoming a master at reading Malfoy's emotions, probably because all too often she was the one poking at him.

He didn't answer, but his silence was enough.

"Anyway, imagine him dealing with my male cousins. Then multiply it by ten and imagine him dealing with my uncles. Finally multiply it by one-hundred and imagine him dealing with my father and the rest of the family."

Malfoy must have seen where she was going with it, courtesy of many holidays spent with Al at the Burrow, because he started laughing hysterically "He'd get along only with your Uncle Percy."

Rose grinned. In the end this detention business wasn't really so bad.

This is the longest chapter I have ever written, but I just couldn't stop…it went on and on and on. Tell me what you think please. REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW.


End file.
